priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Pass the Buck
Pass the Buck is a game in which the name comes from the fact that the contestant has to "pass the buck" to make the price of one of two products one dollar higher. Gameplay *The contestant is shown two pairs of grocery items, one pair at a time. One item in each pair displays the correct price, while the other is discounted $1. The contestant must "pass the buck" to the item which is discounted by sliding a dollar bill marker so that both items display the correct prices. *For each correct decision, the contestant earns a choice from six numbers on a game board, which is added to one free choice they are given to start the game (so they can earn up to two more choices). Concealed behind the six numbers are a picture of a car, cash awards of $1,000, $3,000, $5,000 and two spaces marked "Lose Everything." The contestant chooses numbers one at a time and accumulates whatever prizes they reveal. If they reveal "Lose Everything," they lose their accumulated prizes but may start again if they still have choices remaining (similar to a Whammy from Press Your Luck). The contestant may also quit after each number selection instead of risking their winnings. *If the contestant wins the car, and still has choices remaining, they do have the option to keep going to try to get more cash, but few contestants are willing to take that chance. On occasion, the contestant's celebration over winning a car has had to be temporarily interrupted to ask them if they want to quit. *The highest cash amount a contestant can win is $9,000 (by revealing all three cash awards) or $8,000 (the higher two cash awards) and the car. Cash distribution *The distribution of prize slips has been altered at various times to adjust the top prize, including for prime time specials. Daytime From October 4, 2001 (#1884K, aired out-of-order on December 1) to December 18, 2001 (#1992K), the distribution of card slips was this: The distribution of card slips is currently: On May 16, 2017 (#7942K, aired out of order on May 18) for the "Dream Car Week," the cash awards changed was increased to $35,000, with the distribution as follows: History *On the first 11 playings when the game premiered, it was played with an eight-number game board. There was no free pick and all three choices needed to be earned with three pairs of grocery items. Besides the current six, the two additional spaces concealed a $2,000 cash award and a third "Lose Everything." *The current format was first used on January 10, 2002 (#2024K), with the extra spaces replaced by dollar bill graphics. *Under the game's original format, the most a contestant could win without finding the car was $10,000; now it's $9,000. Three contestants did manage to win the maximum $9,000 in cash on May 3, 2002 (#2155K), January 6, 2006 (#3475K), and December 4, 2006 (#3791K). The contestants in the respective episodes are Farrah, Kara, and Keishawna. *Beginning on March 17, 2014 (#6661K, just like with Gas Money), the car is parked in the reverse direction. *The game was officially won for the very first time on November 2, 2001 (#1925K), the game's sixth playing. *Pass the Buck has officially received 66 wins, the most recent happening on January 9, 2020 (#8974K). *Pass the Buck has never been the first game to be played in the game slotting list. *Pass the Buck has officially received several wipeouts, the most recent happening was on April 1, 2019 (#8691K, aired out of order on March 15, originally rescheduled to air on March 25). *On May 16, 2017 (#7942K, aired out of order on May 18), during that show's "Dream Car Week", Pass the Buck was played for a $72,850 Maserati Ghibli. In addition, the cash awards changed to $10,000, $15,000, and $20,000 instead of $1,000, $3,000 and $5,000; so the most that could be won was $45,000 without the car, or $35,000 with. Contestant Danielle Byers-Anderson got the maximum three choices and got a "CAR" on the first choice. Gallery Set Pics Buck2.jpg|The original Pass the Buck game board from early playings using 8 numbers. Note that 1 and 2 are placed on the left and right sides of the board, while 3-8 are underneath. This setup lasted for only 11 playings. buck12.jpg|The current Pass the Buck game board using 6 numbers instead of 8. Note that the spaces were #'s 1 and 2 originally were are replaced with dollar bill graphics, as stated above. Buck3.jpg|Which of these items is $1 less? Buck5.jpg|A full view of both grocery items. Note that it's going to turn around. No decorations added but... Passthrbuck1.jpg|...during Drew Carey's tenure the green dollar sign & asterisks get added. passthebuckmaserati3.jpg Pass_the_Buck_666.png Pass_the_Buck_666_Closeup.png Premiere Playing (October 4, 2001, #1884K) passthebuckpremiere1.jpg passthebuckpremiere2.jpg Buck2.jpg passthebuckpremiere3.jpg passthebuckpremiere4.jpg|He picks the salsa and is correct. He's got a pick. passthebuckpremiere5.jpg passthebuckpremiere6.jpg|He picks the yams and is correct again. He has 2 picks. passthebuckpremiere7.jpg passthebuckpremiere8.jpg|He picks the mustard and is once again correct! He has 3 picks. passthebuckpremiere9.jpg passthebuckpremiere10.jpg|His first pick is #3 passthebuckpremiere11.jpg|He decides to quit with $5000 cash. passthebuckpremiere12.jpg First Car Winner (November 2, 2001, #1925K) passthebuckfirstcarwinner1.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner2.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner3.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner4.jpg|He picks the honey buns but is incorrect. passthebuckfirstcarwinner5.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner6.jpg|He picks the Liquid-Plumr and he is correct. He has a pick. passthebuckfirstcarwinner7.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner8.jpg|He picks the Easy-Off and he is right again! He has 2 picks. passthebuckfirstcarwinner9.jpg|His first pick is #3 passthebuckfirstcarwinner10.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckfirstcarwinner11.jpg|His second pick is #7 passthebuckfirstcarwinner12.jpg|He wins the car! passthebuckfirstcarwinner13.jpg|He wins the car and $1,000 for gas money and taxes. Last Playing with the Original Rules (December 18, 2001, #1992K) passthebuck(12-18-2001)1.jpg passthebuck(12-18-2001)2.jpg passthebuck(12-18-2001)3.jpg passthebuck(12-18-2001)4.jpg|He picks the throat drops and is correct. passthebuck(12-18-2001)5.jpg passthebuck(12-18-2001)6.jpg|He picks the Dawn dish detergent and is correct. passthebuck(12-18-2001)7.jpg passthebuck(12-18-2001)8.jpg|He picks the Citracal supplement and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuck(12-18-2001)9.jpg|His first pick is #2. passthebuck(12-18-2001)10.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck(12-18-2001)11.jpg|His second pick is #7. passthebuck(12-18-2001)12.jpg|He now has $4,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck(12-18-2001)13.jpg|His last pick is #8. passthebuck(12-18-2001)14.jpg|OH NO! His $4,000 is gone! passthebuck(12-18-2001)15.jpg passthebuck(12-18-2001)16.jpg First Playing with the Current Rules (January 10, 2002, #2024K) passthebuck(1-10-2002)1.jpg passthebuck(1-10-2002)2.jpg passthebuck(1-10-2002)3.jpg passthebuck(1-10-2002)4.jpg|He picks Bruce's yams and is correct. passthebuck(1-10-2002)5.jpg passthebuck(1-10-2002)6.jpg|He picks the pain reliever and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuck(1-10-2002)7.jpg|His first pick is #2. passthebuck(1-10-2002)8.jpg|He gets $5,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck(1-10-2002)9.jpg|His second pick is #4. passthebuck(1-10-2002)10.jpg|He wins the car and $5,000 in cash! passthebuck(1-10-2002)11.jpg passthebuck(1-10-2002)12.jpg passthebuck(1-10-2002)13.jpg A Jeep Win From the 31st Season Premiere (September 23, 2002, #2231K) passthebuckseason31premiere1.jpg passthebuckseason31premiere2.jpg passthebuckseason31premiere3.jpg passthebuckseason31premiere4.jpg|He picks the pasta sauce and is correct. passthebuckseason31premiere5.jpg passthebuckseason31premiere6.jpg|He picks the coffee and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuckseason31premiere7.jpg|His first pick is #3. passthebuckseason31premiere8.jpg|He has $3,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckseason31premiere9.jpg|His second pick is #5. passthebuckseason31premiere10.jpg|He wins the Jeep and $3,000 in cash for taxes and gas!!! passthebuckseason31premiere11.jpg passthebuckseason31premiere12.jpg|If he had kept going, he would've picked #1. passthebuckseason31premiere13.jpg|He made the right decision! passthebuckseason31premiere14.jpg Roberta's Painful $1,000 Bailout (March 26, 2003, #2483K, aired out of order on September 2, originally rescheduled to air on April 9) passthebuckroberta1.jpg passthebuckroberta2.jpg passthebuckroberta3.jpg passthebuckroberta4.jpg|She picks the Little Debbie oatmeal creme pies but is incorrect. passthebuckroberta5.jpg passthebuckroberta6.jpg|She picks the Bayer pain reliever and is correct. She has 2 picks. passthebuckroberta7.jpg|Her first pick is #2. passthebuckroberta8.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to stop. passthebuckroberta9.jpg|If she had kept going, she would've picked #5... passthebuckroberta10.jpg|...and could've won the car! passthebuckroberta11.jpg passthebuckroberta12.jpg passthebuckroberta13.jpg Vishnu's Painful Bailout (October 19, 2004, #3012K) passthebuckvishnu1.jpg passthebuckvishnu2.jpg passthebuckvishnu3.jpg passthebuckvishnu4.jpg|He picks the Alka-Seltzer and is correct. passthebuckvishnu5.jpg passthebuckvishnu6.jpg|He picks the lotion and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuckvishnu7.jpg|His first pick is #5. passthebuckvishnu8.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckvishnu9.jpg|His second pick is #3. passthebuckvishnu10.jpg|Now he has $6,000 and decides to stop. passthebuckvishnu11.jpg|His third pick would have been #2 and... passthebuckvishnu12.jpg|...could have won the car. passthebuckvishnu13.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 6, 2007, #4023K) passthebuck (6-6-2007) 1.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 2.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 3.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 4.jpg|She picks the gold bond cream but is incorrect. passthebuck (6-6-2007) 5.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 6.jpg|She picks the cat food but is incorrect again. She has just 1 pick. passthebuck (6-6-2007) 7.jpg|Her first and only pick is #5. passthebuck (6-6-2007) 8.jpg|She wins $3,000 in cash. passthebuck (6-6-2007) 9.jpg|The car was behind #1. First Playing with Drew Carey (November 29, 2007, #4104K) passthebuck(11-29-2007)1.jpg passthebuck(11-29-2007)2.jpg passthebuck(11-29-2007)3.jpg passthebuck(11-29-2007)4.jpg|He picks the Oreo cookies and is correct. passthebuck(11-29-2007)5.jpg passthebuck(11-29-2007)6.jpg|He picks the Halls Natural cough drops and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuck(11-29-2007)7.jpg|His first pick is #3. passthebuck(11-29-2007)8.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck(11-29-2007)9.jpg|His second pick is #6. passthebuck(11-29-2007)10.jpg|He gets $5,000 more. He now has $6,000 and decides to stop. passthebuck(11-29-2007)11.jpg|#1 had $1,000 and #2 had the car. passthebuck(11-29-2007)12.jpg A Blooper in Pass the Buck (November 12, 2008, #4503K, aired out of order on November 5) passthebuckblooper2008-1.jpg passthebuckblooper2008-2.jpg|The number 3 fell off the board... passthebuckblooper2008-3.jpg|...and because of that, David prematurely wins $3,000. passthebuckblooper2008-4.jpg passthebuckblooper2008-5.jpg|He picks the Garnier Fructis shampoo and is correct. passthebuckblooper2008-6.jpg passthebuckblooper2008-7.jpg|He picks the Clorox disinfecting wipes and is correct. passthebuckblooper2008-8.jpg|His first official pick is #4. passthebuckblooper2008-9.jpg|OH NO! His $3,000 is gone. passthebuckblooper2008-10.jpg|His second pick is #2. passthebuckblooper2008-11.jpg|He has $5,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckblooper2008-12.jpg|His last pick is #6. passthebuckblooper2008-13.jpg|He wins the car and $5,000! passthebuckblooper2008-14.jpg passthebuckblooper2008-15.jpg passthebuckblooper2008-16.jpg Pass the Buck for a 1965 Mustang (May 21, 2009, #4764K) passthebuck65mustang1.jpg passthebuck65mustang2.jpg passthebuck65mustang2a.jpg passthebuck65mustang3.jpg passthebuck65mustang3a.jpg passthebuck65mustang3b.jpg|She picks the gold band and is correct. passthebuck65mustang3c.jpg passthebuck65mustang3d.jpg|She picks the bug spray and is correct. passthebuck65mustang6.jpg|She has 3 picks. passthebuck65mustang4.jpg|Her first pick is #4 passthebuck65mustang5.jpg|Sh has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck65mustang7.jpg|Her second pick is #3 Passthrbuck3000.jpg|She now has $4,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck65mustang9.jpg|Her last pick is #5 Passthrbuckloseeverything.jpg|OH NO! passthebuck65mustang11.jpg|The Mustang was behind #1. Pass the Buck for a Kia Rio LX from Season 38 (December 1, 2009, #4932K) passthebuckkiario2009-1.jpg|It's a Kia Rio worth $15,370. passthebuckkiario2009-2.jpg passthebuckkiario2009-3.jpg passthebuckkiario2009-4.jpg|He picks the Covergirl mascara and is correct. passthebuckkiario2009-5.jpg passthebuckkiario2009-6.jpg|He picks the Nestle Turtles chocolates but is incorrect. He has 2 picks. passthebuckkiario2009-7.jpg|His first pick is #4. passthebuckkiario2009-8.jpg|He has $5,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckkiario2009-9.jpg|His second pick is #6. passthebuckkiario2009-10.jpg|He wins the car and $5,000! passthebuckkiario2009-11.jpg passthebuckkiario2009-12.jpg passthebuckkiario2009-13.jpg passthebuckkiario2009-14.jpg passthebuckkiario2009-15.jpg Pass the Buck for a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air (September 24, 2010, #5235K) passthebuck57chevy1.jpg|It's a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air worth $28,500. passthebuck57chevy2.jpg passthebuck57chevy3.jpg passthebuck57chevy3a.jpg passthebuck57chevy3b.jpg passthebuck57chevy3c.jpg|He picks the orange juice and is correct. passthebuck57chevy3d.jpg passthebuck57chevy3e.jpg|He picks the ice cream and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuck57chevy4.jpg|His first pick is #3. passthebuck57chevy5.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck57chevy6.jpg|His second pick is #4. passthebuck57chevy7.jpg|OH NO! His $1,000 is gone, but let's see if he can redeem himself. passthebuck57chevy8.jpg|His last pick is #2. Passthrbuckcar.jpg|And he does redeem himself! Unfortunately, he lost the money to pay the taxes on that car, let alone for gas. passthebuck57chevy9.jpg passthebuck57chevy10.jpg passthebuck57chevy11.jpg passthebuck57chevy12.jpg Pass the Buck for a $20,765 Volkswagen Passat S (May 4, 2012, #5955K) passthebuckvwpassat1.jpg passthebuckvwpassat2.jpg passthebuckvwpassat3.jpg passthebuckvwpassat4.jpg|She picks the bubble gum but is incorrect. passthebuckvwpassat5.jpg passthebuckvwpassat6.jpg|She picks the Allegra supplement but is incorrect. She has just 1 pick. passthebuckvwpassat7.jpg|Her only pick is #5. passthebuckvwpassat8.jpg passthebuckvwpassat9.jpg passthebuckvwpassat10.jpg passthebuckvwpassat11.jpg Pass the Buck for a Hyundai Elantra GT (December 27, 2013, #6545K, aired out of order on February 3, 2014) passthebuckelantragt1.jpg passthebuckelantragt2.jpg passthebuckelantragt3.jpg passthebuckelantragt4.jpg|She picks the coconut water and is correct. passthebuckelantragt5.jpg passthebuckelantragt6.jpg|She picks the beef jerky and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebuckelantragt7.jpg|Her first pick is #6. passthebuckelantragt8.jpg|She wins the car! passthebuckelantragt9.jpg passthebuckelantragt10.jpg|$5,000 was under #1, $1,000 was under #2, and $3,000 was under #5. passthebuckelantragt11.jpg Alexander's Pass the Buck Comeback (June 3, 2014, #6772K, aired out of order on June 10) passthebuckalexander1.jpg passthebuckalexander2.jpg passthebuckalexander3.jpg passthebuckalexander4.jpg|He picks the steak and is correct. passthebuckalexander5.jpg passthebuckalexander6.jpg|He picks the cutlery and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuckalexander7.jpg|His first pick is #4. passthebuckalexander8.jpg|OK, that's good. passthebuckalexander9.jpg|His second pick is #2. passthebuckalexander10.jpg|OK, that's good. He's guaranteed to win something now. passthebuckalexander11.jpg|His last pick is #1. passthebuckalexander12.jpg|He wins the car! passthebuckalexander13.jpg passthebuckalexander14.jpg passthebuckalexander15.jpg passthebuckalexander16.jpg passthebuckalexander17.jpg passthebuckalexander18.jpg Pass the Buck for a $28,450 Mini Cooper Roadster M6 (October 14, 2014, #6842K, aired out of order on October 13) passthebuckminiroadster1.jpg passthebuckminiroadster2.jpg passthebuckminiroadster3.jpg passthebuckminiroadster4.jpg|She picks the tooth whitener and is correct. passthebuckminiroadster5.jpg passthebuckminiroadster6.jpg|She picks the Aspercreme but is incorrect. She has 2 picks. passthebuckminiroadster7.jpg|Her first pick is #5. passthebuckminiroadster8.jpg|She has $5,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckminiroadster9.jpg|Her last pick is #2. passthebuckminiroadster10.jpg|OH NO! passthebuckminiroadster11.jpg|#6 was the car, #3 was the other Lose Everything... passthebuckminiroadster12.jpg|...#1 was $3,000, and #4 was $1,000. Pass the Buck for a Scion iM (January 20, 2016, #7373K, aired out of order on January 27) passthebuckscionim1.jpg passthebuckscionim2.jpg passthebuckscionim3.jpg passthebuckscionim4.jpg|He picks the BelVita breakfast biscuits and is correct. passthebuckscionim5.jpg passthebuckscionim6.jpg|He picks the Oxi-Clean laundry detergent but is incorrect. He has 2 picks. passthebuckscionim7.jpg|His first pick is #3. passthebuckscionim8.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckscionim9.jpg|His second and last pick is #1. passthebuckscionim10.jpg|He wins the car and $1,000 for gas and taxes! passthebuckscionim11.jpg passthebuckscionim12.jpg passthebuckscionim13.jpg passthebuckscionim14.jpg Pass the Buck for a Maserati (May 16, 2017, #7942K, aired out of order on May 18) passthebuckmaserati1.jpg Passthebuckmaserati2.jpg Passthebuckmaserati3.jpg|We've jacked up the stakes! So the most cash that can be won is $45,000. But with the car, the most that can be won is $35,000. passthebuckmaserati6.jpg passthebuckmaserati7.jpg|She picks the vegetable dip and is correct. passthebuckmaserati9.jpg passthebuckmaserati10.jpg|She picks the pecans and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebuckmaserati11.jpg|Her first pick is #6. Passthebuckmaserati4.jpg|She wins the Maserati!!! passthebuckmaserati12.jpg|Just for giggles, the cash amounts were in reverse consecutive order: $25,000 behind #2, $15,000 behind #3, and $10,000 behind #4. passthebuckmaserati13.jpg Rhonda's Epic Pass the Buck Win (January 18, 2018, #8174K, aired out of order on February 8) passthebuckrhonda1.jpg passthebuckrhondaepicwin1.jpg passthebuckrhonda2.jpg passthebuckrhonda3.jpg|She picks the detergent and is correct. passthebuckrhonda4.jpg passthebuckrhonda5.jpg|She picks the lozenges and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebuckrhondaepicwin2.jpg|Her first pick is #3. passthebuckrhondaepicwin3.jpg|She has $3,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckrhondaepicwin4.jpg|Her second pick is #6. passthebuckrhondaepicwin5.jpg|She decides to continue and risk losing her $8,000. passthebuckrhondaepicwin6.jpg|Her last pick is #5. passthebuckrhondaepicwin07.jpg|She wins the car and $8,000!!! passthebuckrhondaepicwin8.jpg passthebuckrhondaepicwin9.jpg passthebuckrhondaepicwin10.jpg Pass the Buck for $50,000 (October 12, 2018, #8445K) passthebuck50k1.jpg passthebuck50k2.jpg passthebuck50k3.jpg|Here are the different cash awards. Total them up, and they equal $50,000! passthebuck50k4.jpg passthebuck50k5.jpg|She picks the pain reliever and is correct. passthebuck50k6.jpg passthebuck50k7.jpg|She picks the onions and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebuck50k8.jpg|Her first pick is #3. passthebuck50k9.jpg|OK, that's good. passthebuck50k10.jpg|Her second pick is #2. passthebuck50k11.jpg|She has $5,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck50k12.jpg|Her final pick is #5. passthebuck50k13.jpg|OH NO! Her $5,000 is gone! passthebuck50k14.jpg|$10,000 was behind #1, $25,000 was behind #4... passthebuck50k15.jpg|...and $15,000 was behind #6. Only Pass the Buck Car Win of Season 47 (October 22, 2018, #8461K, aired out of order on November 12) passthebuckseason47win1.jpg passthebuckseason47win2.jpg passthebuckseason47win3.jpg passthebuckseason47win4.jpg|He picks the Gold Bond lotion and is correct. passthebuckseason47win5.jpg passthebuckseason47win6.jpg|He picks the tostadas and is correct. passthebuckseason47win7.jpg|His first pick is #1. passthebuckseason47win8.jpg|He wins the SUV! passthebuckseason47win9.jpg passthebuckseason47win10.jpg passthebuckseason47win11.jpg passthebuckseason47win12.jpg Sheila's Painful Bailout (November 8, 2018, #8484K) passthebucksheila1.jpg passthebucksheila2.jpg passthebucksheila3.jpg passthebucksheila4.jpg|She picks the Rolaids and is correct. passthebucksheila5.jpg passthebucksheila6.jpg|She picks the Gold Bond lotion and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebucksheila7.jpg|Her first pick is #5. passthebucksheila8.jpg|She has $3,000 and decides to continue. passthebucksheila9.jpg|Her second pick is #2. passthebucksheila10.jpg|Now she has $8,000 and decides to stop. passthebucksheila11.jpg|Her third pick would have been #3 and... passthebucksheila12.jpg|...could've won the car! passthebucksheila13.jpg passthebucksheila14.jpg|BTW, #6 had $1,000. passthebucksheila15.jpg passthebucksheila16.jpg Marisa's Painful Pass the Buck Loss (June 10, 2019, #8791K) passthebuckmarisa1.jpg passthebuckmarisa2.jpg passthebuckmarisa3.jpg passthebuckmarisa4.jpg|She picks the Gold Bond firming cream and is correct. passthebuckmarisa5.jpg passthebuckmarisa6.jpg|She picks the Zantac 150 heartburn relief and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebuckmarisa7.jpg|Her first pick is #4. passthebuckmarisa8.jpg|She has $3,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckmarisa9.jpg|Her second pick is #6. passthebuckmarisa10.jpg|$5,000 more! She now has $8,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckmarisa11.jpg|Her last pick is #3. passthebuckmarisa12.jpg|OH NO! Her $8,000 is gone! passthebuckmarisa13.jpg|#1 had the other Lose Everything, #2 had the car, and #5 had $1,000. passthebuckmarisa14.jpg passthebuckmarisa15.jpg A Pass the Buck Car Win With Rosselier's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 15, 2019, #8852K, aired out of order on October 18) passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg|He picks van's waffles and is correct. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg|He picks the Brillo scrub sponges and is correct. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg|His first pick is #3. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg|His second pick is #4. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-10.jpg|He now has $6,000 and decides to continue. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-11.jpg|His last pick is #6. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-12.jpg|He wins the car and $6,000! passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-13.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-14.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-15.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-16.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $46,125. passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-17.jpg passthebuckbigmoneyweek2019-18.jpg Pass the Buck With Sabrina Jalees from Carol's Second Act (January 9, 2020, #8974K) passthebuckcarolssecondact1.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact2.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact3.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact4.jpg|He picks the ZzzQuil liquid melatonin and is correct. passthebuckcarolssecondact5.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact6.jpg|He picks the facial wash but is incorrect. He has 2 picks. passthebuckcarolssecondact7.jpg|His first pick is #2. passthebuckcarolssecondact8.jpg|He wins the 2020 Toyota Yaris Hatchback LE! passthebuckcarolssecondact9.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact10.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact11.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact12.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact13.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact14.jpg passthebuckcarolssecondact15.jpg Card Images Passthrbuck1000.jpg|$1,000 cash award Passthrbuck3000.jpg|$3,000 cash award Passthrbuck5000.jpg|$5,000 cash award Passthrbuckloseeverything.jpg|Lose Everything. Do not pick this! (Unless, of course, you have multiple picks and you get this on the first try. Earn all 3, and pick both of these, and you cannot lose on the final pick. Under the old format, there were 3'' of these. Pick them all, and it's game over.) Passthrbuckcar.jpg|The car. Find this and you would have to end the game. Occasionally, if the kind of automobile was not a car, a picture of what is being played for takes its place. There was once a picture of a truck on the board... vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h35m29s8.png|...like this one. passthebuckseason47win8.jpg passthebuckrhondaepicwin7.jpg|The updated car silhouette from 2018. The silhouette is the same one seen on Money Game. passthebuckcarolssecondact8.jpg|The third car silhouette from 2020. passthebuckmaserati4.jpg|The card image of the Maserati from Dream Car Week 2017. Custom pictures Pass.png passthebuck1.png~original.png passthebuck3.png~original.png Trivia *As with Money Game and Gas Money, when a vehicle other than a car is offered (such as a truck or Jeep), the image of the vehicle hidden on the board is changed appropriately. *The contestant only needs to win the car (not necessarily all Cash amount) for the game to be officially counted as won. *This game is not to be confused with the short-lived CBS game show called ''Pass the Buck hosted by Bill Cullen that ran from April 3 until June 30, 1978. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 25. *If Pass the Buck is to be a Million Dollar Game on The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular, the contestant would need to win the two highest cash awards and the car to win the $1 million bonus. * Pass the Buck was one of five "new" pricing games seen on the ninth/tenth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 29, 2007 (#4104K), December 5, 2007 (#4113K), December 10, 2007 (#4121K, aired out of order on November 19), January 8, 2008 (#4132K), January 14, 2008 (#4141K, aired out of order on January 17), and January 25, 2008 (#4155K). Foreign versions * On the Vietnamese version, the game is called "Đồng Vàng" (Golden Coin), with the car picture replaced with a picture of golden coins (hence the name of Đồng vàng). The "Lose Everything" spaces are reduced from 2 to 1, and this space is replaced with an empty space. If the contestant picked the golden coins, they won the 10,000,000 đ cash prize. YouTube Videos Pass the Buck premiere (October 4, 2001, #1884K) First Ever Pass the Buck Car Winner! (November 2, 2001, #1925K) A Heartbreaking Loss on Pass The Buck (October 22, 2008, #4473K) Pass the Mighty Buck (April 7, 2015, #7082K, aired out of order on March 3) Dismal Playing from 2016 (February 19, 2016, #7415K, aired out of order on February 16) Epic win from dream car week(May 18, 2017, #7942K, aired out of order on May 18) A Disastrous Playing from 2019 {January 16, 2019, #8583K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Not Count As A Perfect Show Category:Decision-making Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:You're Allowed to Earn For Free Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Game of Confidence